


Let Me Show You

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Krolia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex, afab language, eventual threeway, trans keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kosmo has waited long enough.It's time he breed his mates.
Relationships: Keith/Keith's Wolf (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 238
Collections: Anonymous





	Let Me Show You

They’ve been on the space whale for close to a year now and it’s been the best year of all of their lives. For the wolf though, he aches for more. There’s just one little thing left to do to complete him, one thing he has to accomplish, and now that he’s older, matured enough to start looking, he has his sights set already.

There is no time like the present and he longs to complete all of them in the only way he knows how, the way they all ache for.

Kosmo watched as the humans gathered firewood, talking quietly as if anyone else were around to hear. They did this often, he noted, like they couldn’t help it.

Perhaps it was in their nature. Just like it was common for them to bathe separately and look away when they changed clothing. Kosmo didn’t quite understand these either. He has seen both his boy and his boy's mother undressed. They look relatively the same to him, both with smooth curves and sharp jaws and eyes. The mother has a slightly fuller chest, something she seems proud of if his understanding is correct, where his boy is the opposite and seems to hide it the best he can with a strange tight wrapping.

But both of them have a cunt and it was this realization Kosmo couldn’t help but focus on.

Creatures like him have only one true purpose in life. Yes he loves playing with his boy, lives to be by his side always and watch him flourish with a pride the mother has as well. But Kosmo also aches to stuff his boy's pussy until he’s dripping and swelling with his pups.

It had been a startling thought at first.

Kosmo is alone on this whale, the only cosmic wolf of his kind. Being like this brought him with a certain kind of understanding though. For when he fell from the stars in an angry blaze of rock and fire, he already knew many things.

He knew his name, long before it would ever be given to him, and he knew the smell of his mate, which would greet his nose almost immediately when the boy came rushing forward in a protective dash to his side.

Kosmo also knew that he could never make the boy fully his, not in the sense other creatures like him would. If he were anyone else, someone less important or less strong, maybe Kosmo could make him into his little breeding tool to only spread his legs and give him more children. The only goal in their life. But he is content and happy even to let Keith have the best of both their worlds, to be a paladin and the bearer of his pups.

So he waits and watches for the perfect moment to start. Another thing Kosmo grew into just knowing was that when he seeded a new bearer, they would become submissive as soon as his seed and knot locked in their pussy. He suspected Keith would struggle, would try to fight his baser instincts. But Kosmo knew his boy would eventually submit, would welcome it even. Keith was an omega after all, a happier, more maternal one than Kosmo could ever hope to ask for. He would cling to parenting beautifully.

It would be Krolia that would fight harder, her alpha nature no doubt going to struggle against the idea. But looking at his boy was enough proof for Kosmo to know she could and would submit to him.

But his boy would go first and watching as Keith bent down further to pick up another stick, he drew his tongue out to lick over his lips and teeth.

He wanted him first. His boy was special after all. Sowing him would be the greatest honor anyone could be given.

***

Waiting for a moment to breed him took patience though. Patience Kosmo had in the beginning but with every time Keith’s heat flared and every time his cunt slicked itself up during the night was a constant battle on his nerves. The smell was strong on a normal day but lately? He kept having to bare his teeth at aggressive plants more often just to cool down.

Keith was working off a heat when Kosmo finally snapped. His boy was lounging in the water, head tipped back as he washed off the stresses of the day. Long, black hair dripped freely down his back in loose, thick waves that Kosmo wanted to pull on with his teeth. He wanted to do a lot of things to him.

Like all the other times he did this, Kosmo sat by a group of rocks as his human ran small hands over his naked body, cleaning himself. He tangled his fingers in his own hair, like he heard Kosmo’s longing thoughts, and angled his face to bare his neck, baring it for the wolf like he knew he was watching.

And then his boy dipped a hand down into the water and Kosmo just knew he was cupping himself, like he just couldn’t help it.

It was the boy's smell though that got him. Yes, he smelt just the slight hint of his heat, of slick still slowly gushing out of his pussy. There was no longer any rush to be bred but his boy’s body was still primed for it, on it’s last leg like an eager but unhopeful whore.

No it was the soft delicate scent he still bore that made him snap his teeth and step forward. His boy smelt so clean, so untainted when he should smell like Kosmo, should always be smelling like him. There should be no doubt of who owned him, there should be no heats when Kosmo kept his womb full for him.

As the thoughts began to overtake him, patience long gone, he started hedging forward as Keith climbed out of the pool of water.

Water rushed down his legs and fell everywhere he stepped and as his boy bent over to pick up his discarded towel by the bank, he made his move.

Sliding quickly right between his legs, before Keith could even really say anything, he shoved his nose up against his pussy lips and dove his tongue in, licking a broad, deep stripe over his hole.

Keith shrieked and buckled his knees together, making Kosmo move back a step as he cupped his mound in shock. He spun around, eyes wide and mouth agape to stare at the wolf as if he were the one crazy. As if he hadn’t been driving the wolf insane for months now. Teasing him.

“What the fuck?” His boy said, low and thin. And with his legs still buckled like that, Kosmo rushes him, bumping into him just hard enough to make him fall back with a gasp.

Immediately crowding into his space, he covered his boy's body with his own. Not wanting to alarm him too quickly, he started peppering the boy's face with kisses, giving light little licks his human seemed to not mind.

Usually anyway. Today, he shoved at Kosmo’s muzzle and turned his face away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw him grab a hold of the towel and grip it tightly.

Good. He might need it later.

Still licking his face, moving down over his jaw and neck, Kosmo stayed hovering over him, though he adjusted his stance to prime himself exactly where he wanted to be. He could feel the small swell of his boy's chest against the underside of his belly, warm and wet against his fur.

Keith’s scent began to change, mingling with his own thanks to the proximity, and he subtly moved his legs a little so he could rub his sheath against his leg. Keith’s thigh twitched in response but he continued to shove at his face like he didn’t even notice.

That was good.

With his legs spread on either side of him, Keith’s pussy was flushed perfectly in front of him. All he had to do was angle himself properly and thrust forward to slide right on in. But he wanted his boy to enjoy it, wanted him to like it as much as Kosmo was going to, and so he moved his mouth instead.

Keith gasped when Kosmo swipes his tongue over his light little pink nipples. He did it again when Kosmo kept doing it, bringing his hands up to grip the fur at Kosmo’s neck, like he might try to pull him away from his chest. But Kosmo kept licking, drenching his whole breast with his saliva and laving his tits with the proper attention they deserved.

He shifted his legs again and lightly thrusted them to test. His cock started poking out when he slid right up against his pussy, the hot warmth there radiating right through him.

Keith moaned and gripped the fur tighter, bringing Kosmo’s mouth closer to his chest.

His boy was getting the idea.

“What . . I don’t-?” As a reward, he nipped his nipple gently, running his tongue over the smartened skin. He continued licking, covering his chest entirely with drool and kisses, as his cock unsheathed itself fully.

When he was finally out to the world, Kosmo shifted his legs again until the head of his cock was poking at the entrance to his boy's hole. Slick drooled over it, covering the head quickly and Keith twitched forward against him, sliding the head through his dark, plush lips.

It was that action though that finally caught his attention and had him trying to jerk away.

“Wait! What are you-“ Kosmo slid his dick through those folds again, liking the wet slide of it, and licked along the length of his boy’s chest. Dragging his tongue from collarbone down, he dipped it into his belly button and swirled it around. Thrusting again, he panted against his breast.

“Buddy please don’t.” Keith begged, gripping the fur tighter as he moved beneath the wolf.

Kosmo felt his pussy brush against his cock, those lips framing his head like they were aching to wrap around it. He arched his chest up, pressing it against him, wiggling his toes, and Kosmo finally moved.

But not where Keith wanted him to.

Moving quick, he jerked his hips fast and hard, driving his cock through the hole Keith had been toying him with. Slick immediately helped ease the way, pussy swallowing him whole. His walls clenched around him as Keith gasped in shock, body stilling as Kosmo filled him for the first time.

His pussy drooled around his shaft, clinging to the fur of his underside, and Kosmo started to pound away.

Finally, he was mounting his mate properly. He had waited so long, waited a year to breed his boy properly, and at long last, he was getting to.

Keith didn’t stay immobile for long as Kosmo worked his cunt open. He started to struggle, wiggling around on his cock in an effort to push off it. It was no use though. Kosmo wasn’t going to lose his boy this close to finishing.

Moving his front legs, Kosmo caged his boy in and angled his head down so his mouth was against his neck. He opened his jaw and closed his teeth around the soft muscle there, right over his boys mating gland.

The omega keened when he applied a light pressure, body going lax as he continued to pound roughly into his cunt. He stayed still long enough for Kosmo to get a better grip on him, moving his body over him to trap him underneath. Drool fell from his opened lips as Kosmo kept going, pushing his pussy open even more, making the fit easier.

Keith started mumbling words Kosmo couldn’t make out as he drove into him. His cunt fluttered around him weakly, taking all Kosmo had to give. He keened again, a high confused noise as if he didn’t understand.

Didn’t his boy get it? His pussy was made to be bred.

Blood started to reach his tongue, staining his teeth as his grip on his boy tightened and he broke the skin. His pussy tightened quickly after, becoming a vice around his cock. It felt so good, better, and made him thrust harder, sliding in deeper. He hit his cervix, making Keith give a pained gasp, and then he did it again.

His womb was going to be filled by the end of it, whether his human wanted it or not.

But Kosmo knew he did, as his pussy just made the glide of his cock easier, wetting around him more and more. The little flutters he gave and the hitched gasps drove him wild and he pounded his cervix again, balls slapping against his spread thighs.

“Please stop,” Keith begged when Kosmo gave a particularly harsh thrust, opening his womb a little. “I don’t- you have to-”   
But Kosmo did not stop, did not want to.

Moving away from his shoulder, he hitched his legs back a little so he could access his boy’s tits again. They were flushed pink with heat, nipples hard and poking up. As gently as he could, he lavished the omega’s chest with his tongue before enclosing one of his nipples with his teeth. He tugged it a little, still filling his hole, and Keith keened loudly, hips finally rising up to meet one of his thrusts.

Kosmo kept pulling on his nipple, releasing it with a wet swipe of his tongue, a string of saliva connecting them still, so he could move to the next one. Drool and spit pooled in the space between his tits and he nuzzled it, nuzzled them before refocusing.

The more Kosmo pretended to nurse from him, the more Keith moved. But this time, in the way he wanted him to. His cunt continued to squeeze around him, begging to be allowed to milk his seed out. Loud, wet slaps echoed around them as he filled his pussy over and over again, Keith’s hips meeting his own every other thrust.

Finally, Kosmo felt his knot starting to stretch, popping in Keith’s hole and back out again loudly. Slick popped with it, spraying against both of their thighs as Keith squirted with a loud cry. Tears ran down his face as he kept coming, his body shaking with them as he tried to fight his instincts. Still, he kept meeting Kosmo’s movements, kept squeezing his cock, and as the knot locked, plugging his hole up, his boy finally sagged against the ground and stopped fighting.

A hand fisted his fur tightly as Keith’s foot came up to press against his rear, urging him to keep going. Keith groaned low in his throat, loudly, as Kosmo jerked his legs, tugging on the knot and dragging his boy across the dirt with every little thrust he could give. He kept rutting into him, humping his boy as pleasure built.

Keith cried and tightened his fist. “Yes,” he sobbed, digging his heel in. “Breed me, come on,”

Kosmo shoved hard into him. “I need it.”   
He knew it. Kosmo knew his boy needed it, how badly he wanted it, as he continued to beg for it, Kosmo’s knot widened, stretching his pussy out to make room for his load.

More tears fell down his mate’s fate, staining his cheeks, and he tipped his head back with another loud cry, baring his throat. His hair dragged through the mud with the force of his thrusts.

“Fill me up,” He sobbed, tightening his pussy as much as he could around Kosmo’s cock and it was enough to send the wolf over.

Cum poured out of him, filling his tiny hole up immediately. Keith’s pussy drooled around it as he came a second time, excited to finally get it’s reward. His boy kept sobbing as Kosmo filled him up, slick wetting his cunt up nicely. His hips jerked lightly as he pumped more and more cum into his boy, enough that a little bump started to form on his belly. Kosmo bent down low enough to lick it, happy to see his human round like he should be.

He came again seconds later, another stream of cum filling his belly out even more, and his pussy milked him through, dragging the last of his seed out, encouraging him to shove it deep enough to fill his womb.

Not that he needed to worry. Kosmo was sure he had bred his boy right.

As the last of it left him, Keith kept his pussy tight, clenching his knot enough that even if Kosmo didn’t stay, he wouldn’t have been able to slide out. His seed stayed deep within his cunt, where it properly belonged, and he reached up to gently lick his boy’s face showering him in kisses.

Keith sighed and bore his neck again, clenching his cunt impossibly tighter. He drew his tongue over it too, dragging it lovingly over the mating gland. He hadn’t bit him hard enough to leave a mating scar yet but time would come.

He didn’t need a scar to make his boy see who he belonged to.

Knot softening, he nosed Keith’s jaw to urge him to unclench and with a put out sigh, he did, pussy fluttering weakly as his lips opened up. Immediately, some cum slid out and down his taint, trickling over the curves of his ass onto the ground. With a huff, Kosmo slid out and back on his haunches, landing on four legs again and stepping back to sit and watch.

Keith moaned when he became empty again, hand flying up to catch all the cum that began sliding out of him, gushing out of his pussy in waves. He shoved three fingers deep into his hole, visibly clenching himself around them as he plugged himself up. Lifting his head up, he gave Kosmo a long look, eyes wide and wet.

“Kosmo,” he moaned, dragging out the o. Now that he had bred him properly, Keith would know things, just like how Kosmo just knew things. Like his name. He liked the sound of it coming out of his boy’s mouth like that, deep and guttural with pleasure, still high off of sex.

Kosmo stepped forward, licking the cum off that had leaked past his human’s fingers. So close to his cunt, smelling his sweet, divine scent, made him want to go again but he refrained.

First, they would need to find something to keep his boy sealed up. Kosmo didn’t want to waste any of his seed, didn’t want the swell of his belly to go down. Then they could go again.

And later, once Keith truly submitted to being his breeding bitch, he could go for Krolia next.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye that's chapter 1. While I work on the rest of the space whale shenanigans, let me know if you guys want me to continue this to after they leave the whale and are with the team again. I'm considering it ^^
> 
> Other Works By Me  
> [Verity, I Know Thee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270350)  
> [What I Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251904)  
> [Into the Flood, It Goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126311)


End file.
